Indigo Spell
by kasey01
Summary: Sydney struggles to decide whats more important; the beliefs shes been made to believe her whole life, or her new found feelings for the very being she was meant to hate. With a new surprise twists along the way she will need her friends now more then ever. This is a Sydrian story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Richelle Mead owns everything.**_

I ran from Adrian Ivashkov's apartment making sure not to look back. Reaching for the door of Latte I sat down, shut the door, and made one last glance at the apartment before I drove off. Adrian was standing in the door way looking in my direction with his heart in his eyes. He was hurting and I, Sydney Sage, was the one doing it. I sped off. The traitorous tears that brimmed my eyes were beginning to spill over.

Once I was out of sight of Adrian's apartment I pulled over. With everything that has been going on recently it surprises me this is the first time that I've cried. I am supposed to the perfect alchemist. I shouldn't be getting so upset over a Moroi, I especially shouldn't be upset because I turned a moroi down. He should have known better, he knew we couldn't be together. Yet as many times as I try to tell myself that this was wrong, my hand unconsciously touches my lips remembering where his moved so perfectly with mine. It amazes me how just ten minutes ago I was electrifying with warmth and now I felt completely cold. I wiped my eyes one last time and drove back to Amberwood prep.

Walking back to my room was the longest walk, today seemed to be going by so long. Mrs. Weathers gave me a suspicious glance as I walked past her to my room. Probably because the small amount of eyeliner I did have was clearly ruined by tears and itchy red eyes giving away I'd been crying. Reaching my room I was thankful Jill wasn't there to give me her talk, knowing now that she probably knew I hurt Adrian. One of the effects of the bond I can't say I'm incredibly happy about. I could only imagine how he felt with no privacy. The little thought of him made his heartbroken eyes return to my mind. I immediately pushed the idea out of my head and went to take a hot shower.

When I got out of the shower I noticed I had received a text message from Ms. Terwilliger, "Come to my office tomorrow morning its important! Also, don't forget we still have practice tomorrow, don't forget the coffee." This message irked me. I didn't want to practice magic anymore, it isn't the reason that I came to Palm Springs. I came here on a mission to protect the Dragomir princess and make sure she remains alive and healthy. I've let their, my, feelings get in the way of that. I would have to go back to the alchemist I was before I met Rose, before I realized that the Alchemists were wrong about all vampires being evil and wrong. Don't get me wrong their existence is wrong and immoral but nothing could convince me that Jill, Eddie, Angeline, or Adrian were evil. But just admitting this is treasonous. The thought of the re-education center scared me; the look in Keith's eyes was scary. I hate him for what he did, but no one deserves to be treated like that, however that was.

I took a hot shower then lay down in my bed and fell asleep. When I dreamed, I dreamed of Adrian Ivashkov. It wasn't a spirit dream though; it was just a dream one that I couldn't wake up from; mainly because I didn't want to wake up from it. Then the dream changed and I drifted into a deep sleep.

The alarm went off too early the next morning. Rolling out of bed I quickly got dressed, did my hair, and set off to get the coffee for my apparent long day. Driving to Spenser's seemed to calm me down from the little sleep I had gotten the night before. I walked in and my two coffees were already made and ready.

"You were right on time, so predictable Melborne!" Trey yelled as soon as I walked in the shop. He had a huge smile on his face when I stuck my tongue out at him.

"HEY! I'm not that predictable." I said back defensively.

"Don't act all hurt you know I am right when it comes to your coffee, that and Ms. T gets the same thing just like you." he shot back and I just shook my head. I paid for the coffees and left making sure not to spill them in the car I wouldn't want to damage Lattee.

Ms. Terwilliger was at her desk waiting for me when I walked in. "Hello Ms. Melborne! I'm so glad you got my text last night." I held back from rolling my eyes at the Melborne comment. "We've been practicing defensive spells a lot lately, and I think you need to learn some offensive spells."

"No. You know how I feel about magic as it is and I'm learning the defensive spells to defend myself just in case but learning offensive? No that is something I cannot do I'm sorry." I said with slight panic but in a polite way. The look in her eyes tells me she wasn't buying it though.

"Miss Sage, I have something to tell you, something serious. But you will have to tell as few people as possible if any at all." She had called me 'Miss Sage' so I know it had to be serious, plus the look she had in her eyes was the same look that Rose had when I had met her in Russia. I nodded and looked at her waiting for her to continue. "I have a sister, she's like us. But she chose the magic for an evil reason." The distant look in her eyes only made me listen even more intently. "She kills new strong witches and warlocks, by doing this she grows stronger in a sense. Kind of like strigoi." She looked at me as I let this sink in.

"Sorry ma'am but what does this have to do with me? I don't even know what I am or if I am even a witch so I don't think she'd come after me." I said with a shaky voice. I didn't believe myself, and neither did Ms. Terwilliger.

"Sarah is after you. We have been tracking her whereabouts for quite some time and she is heading this way."

"Who is we?" I asked.

"My group, my coven has been researching her for a few years now."

"And she's coming here, after me?" I looked her straight in the eyes, I could read people very well and I needed to be able to read her now. I got my answer before she mumbled the word 'yes'. I let this sink in. I needed to be able to protect myself and the others I care about if she came. I needed to be able to keep them safe. This is just another secret I'd have to keep from the alchemists. That's all my life has turned into is secrets and lies. I lie to myself half the time, I lie to the alchemists, and I lie to my 'family' everyday.

I practiced magic for a few hours making sure I drank a lot of orange juice to keep me going. After Ms. Terwilliger felt I practiced enough for the day she sent me back to my room to rest up. Once I reached my door, I immediately started to open it.

"How could you hurt him this way? How could you take his heart and throw it on the ground like he means nothing to you at all!?" I turned around to see a very angry Jill behind me.

This was going to be another long day.

**AN: I know I know the first chapter is just the warm up chapter the next chapter will be a lot better!**

**Read and Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry its been so long I've been super busy with school and internship! But here's the second chapter and I promise to try to update more!**

**Chapter 2**

"Jill you don't know what you're talking about so please just leave me alone." I said as politely as I could.

She looked outraged, the fire in her eye glistened while she began to yell at me. "You think that I DON'T know what im talking about!" she didn't mean it as a question. "I know better than anyone, I SAW it. Than after you left him with a broken heart I FELT it Sydney! I felt all of it. I know how he's feeling right now. So don't you dare tell me I don't know what I'm talking about!"

She had that look in her eye that Adrian gets when spirit gets to him and he starts to slip away from reality. With every word she spoke the look got stronger and stronger, and I didn't know whether to be worried about her or Adrian. "Jill, Adrian's spirit is affecting you right now, please calm down. You aren't thinking clearly, please." If my words didn't convince her I hope my face did. She began to calm down before she just turned away and stormed down the hallway. Great.

I just walked into my room took a long hot shower, not minding the scalding water hitting my skin, than I took a nap. This time there was no dreams not even a color, just blissful darkness from my eyelids. I had woken up by the terrible sound of my alarm clock the next day.

I had slept all day and night, I must have been tired because I didn't realize I had five missed phone calls and three missed texts. Not that it mattered none of them were from who I'd hope they'd be from. Four of the calls and all three texts were from Jill apologizing for being mean earlier, I knew this from the voicemails she left. The last call I missed was Julia. Her voicemail had something to do with a new cute teacher she has that will be assisting with Mrs. T.

I texted Jill back telling her to meet me for breakfast and that I wasn't mad at her. She replied quickly with a smiley face and an 'Okay'. I'm glad that she doesn't hate me from what happened last night, it would make my job that much harder. Its amazes me how much one person could change, if you would of asked me a year ago if I would care if a Moroi royal was mad at me I would of told you no and it would have been the most obvious answer, but now I really see Jill as more of my sister. And that scared me too. If the alchemists ever found out I would be sent to re-education. Just the thought of it gave me chills.

I walked to breakfast and I saw a happy looking Angeline and Eddie and a miserable Jill. I could see why, Jill looked at Eddie like he walked on the water, and when Angeline wasn't looking he would sneak peeks at Jill with the same look, but neither knew how the other felt so Jill was left alone and Eddie was with Angeline. Naturally Angeline was flaunting Eddie as much as she could without drawing attention to our 'family'. Eddie looked at Angeline with a cute fondness that made her giddy inside, but when he had those few stolen glances at Jill, it was like she was his world. It was a bond that went way beyond the guardian protectiveness. The sad thing was that Jill never saw it. But I did, I see everything when it comes to other people lately.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked with a smile hoping to start a conversation.

"Eddie was just telling us that he is a great cook and I suggested that he should cook for thanksgiving dinner." Angeline said very excitedly.

"That sounds like a great idea. Maybe we could have it at Clarence's?" Jill chimed in with a small smile. I felt so bad for her. I knew that this dinner would make her happy, but that means I would have to see Adrian.

"Well Thanksgiving is a few weeks away so when we go over to Clarence's later we can ask him if he would mind us intruding." I said slightly hesitant. Jill picked up on it right away and for a half of second I saw anger flash in her eyes. "Alright? So we'll leave tonight around six. Does that sound good for everyone?"

"Six o'clock I got it." Eddie said with a friendly nod. I nodded too and I left after I ate a few eggs and went to meet with Mrs. Terwilliger and maybe get to see who this new assistant is.

The walk from the cafeteria to her classroom was a lot shorter than I remember. When I got there she was having a full conversation with a man who looked to be in his mid-twenties. He has dirty blonde hair color and blue-green eyes. They almost looked like they had streaks of gold in them; they were pretty but nothing to Adrian's eyes. I don't think anyone's eyes could compare to his emerald eyes.

"Ahh Miss Melborne it's so nice to see you today. How was last night?" Mrs. Terwilliger seemed to ask about magic right in front of this assistant. When I wasn't quick to answer her she figured out that I wasn't comfortable talking about my magic with people that I didn't know in the room. Hell, I didn't feel comfortable talking about it with people that I did know. "Oh my mistake I forgot you haven't met -"

"My name is Lucas. Lucas Finnegan." The assistant said cutting her off and stretching his hand out for me to shake. Politely I shook it back and gave a small smile back.

"Hello Mr. Finnegan, I'm Sydney Melrose." The name still doesn't sit perfectly on my tongue as I say it.

"Mrs. Terwilliger I'm sorry to be so rude but are we having, uh, extra credit help today?" I didn't know how to say 'Are we practicing magic today?' in front of this mysterious man. She smiled at my question and nodded.

"Miss Melborne, Mr. Finnegan was a student of mine, much like you are now." It took me a second to realize what she was saying. Mr. Finnegan was a warlock. "He is going to be helping you with some of your training."

"Oh." Was all I was able to get out. I wasn't very comfortable with this guy knowing about my magic but I guess he could help, since Sarah was after me and I had no help or protection.

"We're going to start with a simple stunning spell that you should be able to do very easily." I wasn't really excited about this. But before I could decline she continued with, "this spell is different from usual spells instead of using objects and elements from the earth you are simply going to say the incantation and really want it to happen. My face was pure horror and I knew it. I was okay with using the earth elements around me to make things happen but to think that I could do it by saying a few words and _wanting_ too really scares me.

"Okay tell me what to say." It took me about five minutes to respond as my head and my beliefs were having a battle internally. She nodded and into her office and came out.

"Okay so look at Mr. Finnegan and recite the word 'procidamus' but make sure you say it like you really want him to be stunned."

I knew from my Latin studies that procidamus means fall down. So I just pictured him falling down as I recited it with perfect pronunciation. Nothing happened. "I did exactly what you told me too".

"Try again Sydney you need to feel it." Mr. Finnegan said to me. "You're never going to be able to succeed if you don't try." He repeated this for a few more fails that I had. Great he wasn't patient, and he doesn't know me how dare him to tell me that I don't try! I try my hardest at everything. I started to get mad I thought about how annoyed I was, I thought about how I hated trying to do this, and lastly I thought about Adrian. The last one was like the fuel to my fire.

"PROCIDAMUS!" I screamed it and flicked my wrist just slightly in Lucas Finnegan's direction. Within a second he was passed out on the floor. He didn't have his defensive spell up because he didn't think I would succeed. Hmm serves him right to ever underestimate me!

Mrs. Terwilliger looked shocked and came over to congratulate me and give me some chocolate. "Well done Sydney I am very proud of you!"

I was still heated from what he had said to me but I was calming down now. "Will he be okay?" I asked a little worried that I had actually hurt him.

"Oh yes Mrs. Melborne he'll be fine. He will actually be waking up in about two minutes. The thing about this particular spell is that it is a very short temporary spell to get away from your attacker without using a lot of magic and energy." After her explanation this offensive spell seemed a lot like a defensive spell.

We practiced this a few more times and it was about four thirty when I left. I was so exhausted by the time I got back to my room. But I knew that I had to meet up with the 'family' in about an hour and a half. So I took a quick shower and started to get ready to go over.

Once six o'clock came around I was already at Latte waiting for everyone else to get there. Everyone showed up a few minutes after I did and we loaded in the car and left. The entire drive there I felt very tense and nervous. It has been a few days since the incident with Adrian and I was hoping he wouldn't be there when we went. It was a short lived hope because when we pulled up there was a yellow mustang in the driveway. I told everyone to go in that I was going to stay in the car. Jill rolled her eyes and jumped out of the car. I guessed she ran right up to Adrian to talk. Angeline shrugged her shoulders and went inside dragging Eddie in behind her. But Eddie was looking at me while walking in. He had this look in his eyes that he knew something was going on but he wasn't sure what it was.

I had fallen asleep quickly after they walked in and I was woken up by the sound of the front door of Clarence's door being shut. I opened my eyes to see Adrian standing in the doorway. When he saw me in the car he stopped and stared. It gave me the opportunity to see how he's been doing. After looking into his eyes for just a second I couldn't look anymore. It was written all over his face, he was sad, depressed, angry, hurt, confused, tired, and broken. Looking at him like that made me want to give him a hug but I hoped my eyes showed how sorry I was and how I was hurting too. I went to get out of the car to talk to him but as soon as he noticed what I was doing he started walking very fast towards his car and drove off.

He left me in the driveway alone staring at where he just drove off too. I had gotten out of the car to talk to him and as soon as I moved towards him he ran away. As soon as I made an effort he walked away. The irony of the situation almost knocked me over. I took a deep breath and turned to go inside. When I did I noticed Jill standing outside. She looked at me almost knowingly. She walked down to where my feet seemed glued and gave me a hug.

"Sydney I know you can't be with him because he's a Moroi and you're an Alchemist, I know it goes against everything you believe in, and I know that it's not my business to say anything but if you can't admit that you feel something for him than you're crazy. Because if you weren't an alchemist and he wasn't a Moroi you would be with him so fast it would be ridiculous. But you let a race stand in your way."

And with that she walked away. Only if she knew she was right. It was a race that stood in my way, but it wasn't Adrian's race, it was mine. I couldn't let my sister become an alchemist because I was selfish and wanted out of this life. While I am here she still has the option of freedom, and that means more to me than my own choice.


End file.
